


The Neighbor

by MrsLeeHae



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Erotica, Fantasizing, Neighbors, Romanticism, Sexual Fantasy, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLeeHae/pseuds/MrsLeeHae
Summary: He absolutely had to look away and leave, it was absolutely impolite to stand impaled to stare like that, without restraint. Nevertheless, he couldn't stop his eyes from resting on those muscles that were flexing under the strain. He couldn't help but think how much he wanted to feel them under his own hands, pressed against his own body.
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 5





	The Neighbor

# 𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝑵𝒆𝒊𝒈𝒉𝒃𝒐𝒓

«Just turn off the lights,  
and you could be my private dancer.  
When we close the curtains,  
you and me can forget all our manners.  
The neighbors must think we’re crazy, baby  
‘cause look how easily we keep coming undone.  
You wanna be reckless, restless,  
right until tomorrow.»

Maroon5 - Lips On You

I sight the light at the end of the dark hallway. Fingers sliding uncertain on the coarse wall. Feet trample the parquet which, surprisingly, doesn't creak under my weight.  
Everything lays in a deafening silence.  
The bedroom is revealed to be enveloped by the bright rays of the Moon. I feel like a moth, attracted by the light of a lamppost. Or like a boat, guided in the night by the light of a lighthouse.  
I stop in the doorway, with a hand against the jamb. As a spotlight, the soft moonlight pours on the bed whose sheets are visibly wrinkled. You are comfortably seated in the center, against the head of the bed, barely covered.  
 _How long have you been there?  
_ Blond hair falls over your forehead and you should shorten it, because they end up hiding the dark irises that are looking back at me.  
 _Did you hear me coming?  
_ Shoulders are uncovered, as for the arms. Nude. _Exposed_.The throat dries up.  
For an instant, curiosity tickles me to know if you're completely naked underneath. You seem to read my thoughts as you slowly begin to lower the sheet, revealing inch by inch your snowy skin, allowing the moonlight to find new spots to show and to my voracious eyes others to adore. I follow every movement, no letting anything escape me, not even your barely restrained smirk. You know I want you, yet you still have the strength and courage to undertake a game of seduction sufficient to make me lose my mind.  
You reveal your abdomen sculpted by years of dance and despite the penumbra, I can see the dark hair veiling under the navel. _I get a shiver._   
Now _He_ and I are more interested than we were before. We want to know what your next move will be, anticipate it as if we were two pawns on a chessboard.  
As suddenly annoyed, you move the sheet and wide your legs a little more revealing yourself to me, but not enough, remaining an exquisite silent invitation.  
I grit my teeth from the desire that runs through my veins, but I stay focused. I don't get overwhelmed.  
I would like to have the chance to discourse about your beauty, to convince you that I thought it even earlier, when you were half covered with only the Moon to outline a chiaroscuro of your body. I separate from the wall and get rid of my clothes, remaining completely naked a few steps away from you. The air changes, becomes denser, more intimate. I know you like what you see, you’re involuntarily biting your lip.  
 _You want me too_.  
I walk towards the bed, suddenly aware of the reversed roles. You are no longer the seducer.  
I look at you with desire but you don't reciprocate, preferring to observe my body stepping into the light and it teases you, it turns you on. I know you too well.  
Palms and knees brings me to you, a breath away from your face. Finally you sense the weight of my desire, while I perceive the load of your lust.  
We are two men consciously naked in front of each other. The rest is irrelevant. The rest is just a background noise we left out.  
It is not clear who first, if you or me but the mouths joins each other. Your lips are bigger but less soft. You missed me and I deduce it from the way you cling to me, from the urgency and despair that animates your slender body. I give back everything in the same way or with something more, because for me is the same and I want you to realize it.  
I savor you, languidly. Your smell fills my nostrils, it stuns me. You must have just refreshed and it arouses me.  
 _You arouses me.  
_ I let you sit on my lap and wrap my hands around your buttocks. You cling to my neck and kiss me eagerly and I want you too.  
 _Oh, how much I want you.  
_ A hand of mine goes up to your chest and teases a nipple, making it more turgid and interested in my attentions. You moan softly and tighten my hair in a fist, so I know what you want at this point. I get my mouth closer to the other and I pander your need. You are short of breath and now you are holding on to my shoulders.  
Then, I want your mouth and I come for it. We meet halfway there, because at times you are capable as well to understand my needs and so we fit together perfectly.  
You are restless, you want more. And I want to give you more, much more, I want to give you everything I can offer you. So I let you take what you prefer.  
I should slip between your thighs but it is you who pick me up and do so. It's thrilling, but how much I'd rather be able to have the luxury of enjoying the moment to the fullest. I would like to enjoy the sensation of you slowly sliding on me, of being within you. I wish I could focus on your face, imprint frames that will never return to my mind. I'd like to know how you feel in having me inside you.  
Now I am holding on to you, to your hips, while we possess ourselves in a whirlwind of passion and desire. I belong to you and you belong to me, even if there is no limit outlined.Our foreheads are leaning against each other and you're out of breath. There's a new sound filling the room, our skin that meets with your every thrust.  
We kiss hard and I take the opportunity to reverse the situation. Lying on the back, I give you a moment to weigh the possibilities but above all to admire you, then I start moving again vigorously, because I want to hear your voice, I want to hear you moan. I demand that the echoes of your pleasure, accompany me like a lullaby in the arms of Morpheus and like the refrain of a song for the following day.  
Your hands tighten the sheets and your head turns to one side, your eyes closed and your mouth parted. You moan my name and my heart might implode. I know that you are nowhere else but here, with me, right now.  
I increase the pace as a reward to your goodwill and your voice grows louder. It is the only thing that fills my eardrums, more than my own thoughts.  
We reach the peak with little difference and I'm glad I've pleased you. Think where I got down to.  
 _Pathetic, isn't it?  
_ You drive these thoughts away without your knowledge, smiling sincerely. Crouched under the sheets, we murmur about what we could do and what we will never do. The Moon is no longer here, we are surrounded by darkness.   
You point out how little colloquial I'm being and I can't do nothing but apologize. I just prefer listening to your voice and what you have to say so that I can make it mine. So you go ahead and start chattering, passing from one topic to another without a logical connection. Until, you become silent and fall asleep, then the most difficult moment comes: leaving you.

Donghae woke up and opened his eyes wide, blinking several times to get back in touch with the reality he loved to evade. He rubbed his exhausted eyes and noticed a patch against the curtain. The other hand held his now uninterested penis. He came against the curtain. Consoling himself that it wasn't the glass the one stained with that sin, he pushed the cloth aside and peered towards the street. He observed the landscape, focusing on the house on the other side. The one of his new neighbor, Eunhyuk. The same, for which he now lived all those fervent sexual fantasies that he doubted would ever become reality. No shame, just pure and enormous frustration. Sighing in resignation he went out to get the mail.  
Across the street, Eunhyuk was gardening with the brazenness of doing it bare-chested. Donghae could no longer suffer from such a level of charm. His throat went dry and his heart began to beat frantically. He absolutely had to look away and leave, it was absolutely impolite to stand impaled to stare like that, without restraint. Nevertheless, he couldn't stop his eyes from resting on those muscles that were flexing under the strain. He couldn't help but think how much he wanted to feel them under his own hands, pressed against his own body.  
An arm moved in his direction. It was the neighbor. It was Eunhyuk.  
 _Shit shit shit shit.  
_ Feeling a complete asshole caught in the act, Donghae waved back and with mail in hand he returned inside.  
In doing so, he thought he needed to come up with an excuse to go talk to him. And who knows, maybe one day they would have no longer be mere fantasies.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Mrs LeeHae: Hello guys, long time no see! I resurrected with my first English EunHae. Cant hide the fact that I'm both thrilled and scared about this. What can I say, I always hope I tagged everything correctly and that I made few mistakes (still Italian here ehehehe).  
> I wish you enjoyed the reading as much as I enjoyed writing it. I could really use some review guys, it's been a long time without writing so if you got something in mind please let me know, beside any fix for my English.  
> Thank you again for however will take the time to read this. 
> 
> PS: This fanfiction is posted in Italian on EFP in Super Junior and Original/Romantic section. The entire plot is still a result of MY creativity. Any other website or person that claims it as its own it's a fake!


End file.
